It Starts With A Kiss
by GlitterNGold
Summary: Andromeda makes the decision to leave her family, and it all started with a kiss.


_Word count: 1523  
__**an. **_**This is my first time writing this pairing, hopefully it goes okay.**

* * *

**-It Starts With a Kiss-**

* * *

_It was cold that night but she felt warm in his arms. She knew her family would be livid if they were aware of her whereabouts, but she didn't care. She felt completely at-home in his embrace. Her wide, hazel eyes focused on his face, his squared jaw and light green eyes, which were glued to the night sky. He loved the stars, which may have been ironic since she was named after the stars. _

_They couple had just taken a long walk through a muggle park in London. They had talked, laughed, and watched the snow fall. She loved the way he smiled. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world. And maybe she was, at least to him. _

_He was quiet and shy, so different from the men she was usually around. He ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair when he was nervous, which always made her laugh. He knew a lot about muggle music and muggle-gardening and she told everything she knew about magical plants. He promised one day he would take her to a muggle-rock concert and promised she would love it. _

_Then the couple reached the top of the hill where they could look down into the valley. Everything looked beautiful in the moonlight. The streetlamps were lit and the lights in store windows gave off a light yellow glow. Ted's tanned skin and olive eyes glimmered in the pale light that reflected off of his face. He was handsome, at least in her eyes. _

_He held her tight against his side and swept some of her chocolate-colored curls away from her face. He ran a finger down her porcelain cheek and brought his lips down to meet hers, capturing them in a soft, sweet kiss. _

_She felt her heart-rate quicken and she felt as though her knees would give way beneath her, had it not been for his tight grip on her waist she probably would have crumpled into the damp grass below. She stared into his eyes for a long moment, her breath caught in her lungs. _

_Everything about this was so wrong, but she had never felt something so right._

* * *

Andromeda sat on her four-poster bed, her hands tucked behind her head as it rested on the pillow. She stared blankly at the ceiling as she mulled over her thoughts. She had a decision to make and no matter what she chose she would lose something she loved. She could choose her family and lose the man she loved, or she could choose Ted Tonks and be disowned by her family.

The brunette sighed heavily as she contemplated the thought. Why couldn't there be another option; one that wouldn't break her heart or cause her guilt and agony? _Maybe she could attempt to convince her family to accept Ted? _

No, she was a Black, her family simply wouldn't approve. If they found out their daughter was seeing a muggle-born they would surely disown her on the spot, no matter how hard she tried to convince them no to.

**Why didn't she care? **

She loved her family… they were her family, after all, so why didn't the thought of their anger cause her to run from the idea of him, to turn around and never look back? He was just a man after all? There were plenty of eligible men for her to wed?

But, would any of them make her feel the way she felt when she was in the arms of Ted Tonks?

She didn't need to talk, not while she was with him. She just needed to breathe. He was her escape. When everything was wrong and she began to stumble or fall she knew he would be there to catch her. He was stable, kind, generous, understanding, strong, and loving. He was everything that she had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

He was simply the _**perfect **_man.

She wouldn't settle for anything less than love and she **_knew_ **she was in love with Ted Tonks. Now that he was in her life she couldn't imagine living without him.

So why shouldn't she leave her family? She loved them, yes, but she didn't quite fit in with them. She did not have the same values they did. She believed in different things, wanted different things, hoped and dreamed to be different than them.

Yet, she felt a pang of sadness in the pit of her stomach at the prospect of leaving her home. This was all she knew, the only home she had ever had, besides Hogwarts. Where would she go? What if things didn't work out, would they allow her to come back home?

Andromeda wiped a tear away as she rose from her bed and took a look around her bedroom. Beige walls were covered with photos of herself with her sisters, her green silk bedspread and matched the green curtains hanging from the wooden rods. The hard wood floors were scratched from her wooden desk chair and the heels of her favorite black leather boots.

_This was her home, this was her life, was she ready to give it all up for one man? Was her love for him that strong, that real? _

Andromeda slowly approached her desk and drew a piece of parchment and a quill from the top drawer.

She knew what she had to do, no matter how difficult it might be.

* * *

That night at dinner Andromeda kept to herself. She ate her stew slowly, savoring her mother's exquisite cooking. She sat between her sisters but kept her eyes on the polished silver. She drank from her goblet and remained silent while her parents discussed their days. She did everything she could to avoid drawing attention to herself, even if the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering uncontrollably.

When Narcissa cleared her dish from the table she thanked her quietly. She knew her family was suspicious of her, wondering why she turned down desert and chose to go read in her room rather than join the family in the den.

When everyone had cleared the dining room and entered the den Andromeda made her way up the stairs. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib-cage as she approached her bedroom door.

The brunette stepped inside and hastily locked the door, she didn't need her family trying to barge in on her. She quickly gathered her trunk, which she packed earlier that day, her wand, her cloak and her cat.

The brunette hid her processions in the corner and laid down on her bed.

_Now all she had to do was wait._

* * *

When everyone had stepped in to say goodnight, and Andromeda was positive everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds, she crawled out from under the covers and tied her cloak around her neck. She gathered her processions and made her way down the staris, as quietly as possible.

She slowly stepped out into the cool night air and shut the heavy black door behind her. Once she was safely down the steps she released the breath she had been holding.

She wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek and turned away from her childhood home. _She was doing the right thing, she knew that now. _

She quickly made her way down the quiet street, dragging her trunk behind her.

She walked for a long time before slitting down on a park bench in London. The brunette looked up and down the deserted path. It was nearly half-past twelve, he should have arrived by now. She pulled her cloak tighter around her slender waist. She smiled with excitement, _in mere moments she would be on the road to a new life. _

She thought, momentarily, of Cissy and Bella; would they miss her? Would they ever forgive her? She knew Bellatrix would be livid when she found the letter stating why she had chosen to leave. Maybe one day her sisters would understand what love can make you do.

The brunette was torn from her thoughts upon his arrival. He pulled her up and brushed the loose strands of snow-covered hair away from her face as kissed her. _This was her life. This was the life she had chosen to live and she couldn't be more thrilled. _

The blond took her trunk while she carried the cage holding her cat. Their free hands found each other and their fingers inter-twined. A smile curved her full-pink lips as she looked at him. They were on a path, not just the snow-covered path in a small London park but, a path to love, happiness and prosperity. They were going to live their lives together, happily and completely in love. They were on the road to a new life.

She knew a part of her heart would always belong to her home, her family but, a more prominent part of her heart belonged to Ted Tonks.

_She knew she would never regret her decision. She had everything she would ever need when she was in the arms of Ted Tonks._

* * *

**an. ** I wrote a fifteen-hundred word story with no dialogue what-so-ever, Danielle is very proud of herself! Anyways… this is for a long list of challenges:

#1 – The Stretch Your Limits Competition, Hard Level - Write Romance. You must write over 1500 words. You must take a pairing from my profile page.(I know I said I was going to write Sirius/Marlene, and I probably should have, it would have turned out better…but I got inspiration for this and it's what I ended up writing)

#2 – the Some Things are Better Left Incomplete Competition - It starts with a _ (title) / Fall

#3 – HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge – write a canon pairing. Prompts: suspicious and quiet.

#4 – Harry Potter Spells Competition – Langlock

# 5 – Weasley Wizard Wheezes Competition – Canary Creams – write about a character making a life changing decision

#6 – Honeydukes Competiton – Chocolate Frogs.

#7 -Seven Fics Challenge- Prompt blank (although I made it blankly…)

I think that's it… I probably forgot something but what can you do, right? I proof-read, but I'm not perfect, so I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I might have missed.


End file.
